


Behold! The Son of God

by richardisroger91



Series: The Chorbah Chronicles [2]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament), The Bible (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisroger91/pseuds/richardisroger91
Summary: Paul explores heaven.
Series: The Chorbah Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Behold! The Son of God

The door pulled wide, and together my human charge, Paul, and I walked in to what only one human had ever before witnessed, and even then it was just a vision. Our feet stepped onto the floor as one, and Paul gasped in delight when he looked down, The floor was not of wood, or stone, or marble as it would have been in some palace or great home inthe cursed realm but was fashioned from a great sea of liquid crystal. All the colors of the rainbow, and even some that were never before known, glimmered in it. Paul wonder grew as we went further in (for the throne room was bigger on the inside than on the out) and witnessed the other glories. We passed the garden of living jewels: roses fashioned of rubies, sapphire bluebells, grasses of peridot, daffodils of heliodor and many other varieties. My charge ran forward when we came in sight of the Menagerie.  
  
From his case file, I knew that Paul had an affinity for creatures that the cursed realm had only known as myths and legends. He hesitated for but a moment before reaching out his hand towards the griffin. The griffin nuzzled the outstretched fingers and kneeled before him, clearly indicating for Paul to get onto his back. Paul did so. With a flurry of wings, and one shriek of joyous terror, the griffin soared off, disappearing into the heights of the domed room. They were gone for several minutes, but when they returned, Paul would have choked the griffin in his heartfelt hug if this had been the cursed realm. He ran through the menagerie, exalting over the unicorn, the dragon, the sphinx, the phoenix, and others. Knowing that all things here led to the throne, I followed him deeper in through the maze-like paths of the menagerie. Passing the thousands of minute and cavernous wonders, we came to the amphitheater.  
  
"O Lord, O Lord, worthy are You to receive the glory, the honor, and the power for You created all things, created and called into being by Your act of will...." the hymn of the twenty four Elders filled the air, They stood around, or sat on, thrones of gold. They were casting crowns of gold from themselves, and often joined hands in a simplistic circle dance of praise. I found myself hand in hand with one of the Elders and Paul within moments of being in earshot of their song. We circled closer to the throne, passing the seven lamp-stands. Each one was an enormous pillar of differently colored fire. Then we and the Elders were past the lampstands and in sight of the four Cherubim who guarded the throne..  
  
In the farthest left hand corner stood Emeth, with the face and body like an eagle. Before him stood Ahavah, who had the face of a man. Yachal, with the form of a bull stood in the furthest right hand corner,  
  
Tsaddig, with the likeness of a lion, stood before Yachal. All of them had six wings and were dotted, front and back, with eyes. Together, they sang in unity a constant chant of "Holy, Holy, Holy, Lord God Almighty, who was, who is, and who is to come."  
  
We moved further in, and then Paul could not move any further for he had fallen flat to his face at the sight of the throne and its occupant. The throne itself was a colossal sculpture of pearl and gold. It was surrounded by a rainbow of emerald Lightning and thunder issued from it. But the One who sat upon it was even grander. An aurora of color exploded from Him in waves, like light flashing of a ruby or a ruby. Even I, angel who had known Elohim more than six thousand years, was still washed away in the presence of love and righteousness that thundered from Him. I could only imagine what Paul, a being who had had only his faith to sustain the belief of what he was experiencing for the first time so long, must have been experiencing. And then, from the left hand of the throne, step forth a Man. The twenty-four elders, as one, prostrated themselves and cried out in a loud voice:  
  
"Behold! The Son of God!"


End file.
